The Witch of The Ice
by AnimagiPotter
Summary: What happens when one day at Hogwarts in a AU where the trio never went horcrux hunting, and instead the order did, Hermione Granger awakes one morning to find herself with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Of course she assumes its something to do with Malfoy, wit that she has, and yet it goes back further, way further, to Arendelle, and that she is descendant from Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

A.N

So i have never done this before, and the only thing i have that works with this site is notebook so this may fail horribly since its in the list of 'dont use! haha this is a fail programme to use!'  
on this nothing capitalizes or corrects or even has squiggly lines for errors so i have no idea if any of this is spelt right which is horrible...

anyway i decided to give this site a try, and hope for the best.

Plot:

What happens when one day at Hogwarts in a AU where the trio never went horcrux hunting, and instead the order did, Hermione granger awakes one morning to find herself with platnium blonde hair and icey blue eyes.

Of course she assumes its something to do with Malfoy, wit that she has, and yet it goes back further, way further, to the time of the first witches and wizards, the elementals, the first 5 of magic.

And on a path of lies, hurt, betrayal and discovery, Hermione will find where her heritage really lies, and who she really is.

(a/n) was that any good?

im not writting a chapter yet, i just wanna see if this works first, and then if i does and someone reviews or something or anything... then i know its worked, and people can find it and i'll do chapters and stuff :P

thanks for reading this.

PEN NAMES

PrincessHallow

ClaraOswinOswald

AnimagiPotter

ElsaMalfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One Technically

A/N so it worked :D so here it is.

THIS IS AU, NOT CANNON!

ONE

Hermione Granger wasn't the most normal of people, to anyone in the muggle world, in primary she would be bullied for her differences, and in Hogwarts she was rejected due to her blood status, even though he abilities outshone that of anyone, things that no muggleborn could achieve, yet people remained oblivious, kept on with their lives, while she absorbed all the knowledge of the vast Hogwarts library.

When it reached her last year, Harry and Ron had attempted going in the night, or rather Harry had and Ron trailed behind to stop him, anyway, they had attempted to leave to destroy the horcrux's of Voldemorts, and it had been Hermione who had foiled their plan, and thus the Order forced them to share their knowledge of the Horcrux's so that they could find them while The Trio went back to Hogwarts.

Harry was most annoyed at this, of course, he would, and well Ron, he was equally as unthrilled, yet Hermione, despite the war going on around her, was grateful to have returned to her second home once more.

It has been the night before her 21st, yes 21st, the time turner had added years to Hermione's age, who was already one of the eldest of the year group, when she had been laid awake, in the late September, the castle had oddly been covered in a layer of early snow and the lake had frozen over, but most people were accustomed to the strange and odd at Hogwarts and thought nothing of it, Hermione however, found it strange, and spent most of that night on the balcony of her head dorm room watching the gentle snowflakes fall.

It reached 11pm when the lack of sleep resulted in the failure of her heating shield around her, and she returned to her bed to get a bit of sleep before the day ahead.

It was abut 9am when she awoke, later then usual, and only because and she heard Zabini cursing down in the head common room.

Blaise wasnt all bad for a Slytherin, and she didn't mind sharing with him, yet Ron constantly death glared him, as though to warn him back, as though she was his.

She wasnt.

As much as she did like Ron, she wasnt waiting her whole life for him, and her faze on him ended months ago, just as he caught on.

Too late.

Half asleep and unaware, she stumbled into her en suite bathroom, to attempt to tame her usually knotted and mane-like hair.

When she reached the mirror, however, she let out a scream she was sure shook Hogwarts.

Ok, maybe not, but enough for Blaise to barge in with concern.

Her once frizzy and mane hair was gone, replaced with long blonde, nearly white hair, that fell over one shoulder, down to her elbow, her skin had gone so pale she wasnt sure if she was a vampire, and her once calm, calculating golden brown eyes had been replaced by cold ice blue eyes that reminded her of someone she couldn't pinpoint.

Either way, she turned to a gaping Blaise.

"Granger?"

"Zabini. I- Um-"

"What happened to you?" He asked, looking more at her new body rather then her face, which she noticed was a lot more feminine and curvy.

"I- got up like this- I don't-" Hermione tried to think of words, but nothing worked. She didn't even feel herself falling, all she remember was Blaise catching her and the world blurring to a darkened haze.

-Dream state-

Hermione found herself on an ice covered mountain, isolated from anything, until she saw a young girl, almost identical looking to her new appearance, stumbling up the mountain.

It was odd that the girl began to sing to herself, but even odder that the young girl was alone by herself, when she seemed to radiate power and leadership.

Hermione watched as the girl walked closer, until she stopped for a brief second to remove the one glove she was wearing, god knows why she only had one, regardless of this Hermione watched on.

When the girl began to then create snowflakes, a snowman and a staircase of some form of ice, Hermione couldn't help but compare the sudden Snow storm to the snow the girl was creating.

When ice began to rise from the ground and in seconds form an entire palace, Hermione could only gawk, raised onto the level that the girl was on, she watched as the figure transformed from a innocent looking girl, to a beautiful and perhaps fear striking ice queen with a confidence Hermione failed to see before hand.

Once the girl stopped her Singing, closing the doors of the balcony behind her, she turned straight to Hermione.

"So you must be Idina?"

Hermione watched, silent, was- could the girl see her?

"Hello?" The figure asked.

"Me?"

"Yes, who else?"

"I- didn't know you could see me, I don't even know how I got here."

"Magic of course."

"Bu-"

"I've been seeing you for a while, Idina, in my dreams, and another too, a boy, who looks like us, apparently you are from some future of magical teaching's where elemental based magic is all but dead, and I was told my eldest and lighter decedent would be taught by me, but only through dreams, like this, for you anyway, for me, this is reality, the only way we can meet."

"Idina?"

"Yes, that is your name, Idina Ade"

"Bu- my name-"

"They told me you wouldn't know, so i made something." The figure smiled, raising a hand and creating a small book, the fact it was made from ice worried Hermione,

"It will melt before i can read it."

"No, it wont, if you are my ancestor, you should have my gifts, ice your hands and it wont, so long as you stay outside, once you are done, you can melt it, your waking up now, so i will see you again, sometime."

"Bu- i don't even know your name!"

"Elsa,"

-end of that-

Hermione woke up to Zabini, Malfoy, Harry and Rob beside her, it was odd to see Malfoy and Harry not at each others throats, she wondered why, but a glimpse of her hair, still bright white/blonde, confirmed that she had not just dreamt that, 'Elsa' left her lips quietly, alerting those close to her she was awake.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, carefully.

"Yeah? Why- do they know why I-"

"A little, something to do with a fading glamor spell, and heritage."

"Oh, so why's Malfoy here?"

"That's the thing, biologically he's your brother."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, while Draco stood looking rather unoverjoyed at the idea.

"But...?

"But His parent's never had a daughter, which is confusing everyone, your a Malfoy by blood, but not by birth, it's as though you appeared from nowhere."

"Wai-"

"Mcgonagall's working with some trusted Ministry workers to figure it out, but she said we had to let you rest and wait for what she can find."

"So, your going?"

"Yeah..sorry." Ron muttered, sounding unapologetic, the two duo's went separate ways, leaving Hermione the chance to pull the ice book in her hands up from under the covers, it was starting to melt, so Hermione slyly and swiftly pulled herself out of the bed, and to the nearest window that she could climb out of, into the snow.

Despite her being barefooted, she wasn't bothered by the cold, infact it felt nice.

She sat down and opened the first page, her hands freezing in the cold, and stopping the melting.

_'Idina, Radoc, _

_I am Elsa, the Ice Queen of my kingdom, if you are reading this, either or both of you, then the dream's i have had for the last 13 year's of my life were not the product of isolation, but indeed true...'_

(THATS ALL FOR NOW, NEED SLEEP AND WANT TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER BEFORE I DO, SO ENJOY THIS :p EVEN IF IT AINT TOO GOOD, REVIEW, FOLLOW,FAVE, LOVE YA!pART 2 WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN :).)


End file.
